Eye Patches and Band Aids
by because of the eyepatch
Summary: Kurt catches Blaine making the love heart eye patch and fluff ensues. Just a Klaine moment I think we missed out on in "Heart". Valentine's Day themed I guess! Oneshot.


**A/N: So apparently I'm only brave enough to post anything I write on impulse. Really sorry if there are any typos! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Sad I know.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it<em>!" Blaine swore, pulling his finger away from the needle and sucking it, screwing up his face when he tasted blood.

"Blaine? Are you alright?"

Blaine jumped at his boyfriend's voice calling from outside his door. He turned just in time to see Kurt entering his room, concern crinkling his brow as he hurried over to Blaine.

Panicking, Blaine grabbed at what he had been working on and held it behind his back, ignoring his bleeding finger. Seeing the act, Kurt came to a halt in front of Blaine, who was sitting at his desk, and eyed him suspiciously.

"Blaine?"

"Hi Kurt! I – um – I just stubbed my toe, that's – that's what you heard. How are you?" He stuttered nervously, knowing for certain he wasn't convincing Kurt in the slightest.

Kurt's eyes moved from his to his arms disappearing around his back, smirking a little. "C'mon, Blaine, what've you got?" He was smiling openly now, biting his tongue a little between his teeth and swaying, as if his excitement would convince Blaine to show Kurt what he had hidden.

"It's noth-"

Blaine's lie was cut off by Kurt's lips, which had planted themselves firmly on his, insistent and eager. Blaine smiled under the kiss and Kurt broke away, smiling too. Kurt crawled onto his lap then, slinking his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing his eye patch softly.

"You know, I've grown rather fond of this thing," Kurt said, voice hushed.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, "Well, it's not going to be there much longer."

Kurt sighed. "I suppose it will be worth it to be able to look lovingly into your _eyes_ again. It's just not quite the same with one."

Blaine tilted his head to the side and nipped Kurt's neck playfully.

"Hey, no, you're not going to distract me from whatever it is you're hiding back there," Kurt said, pulling back, but leaving his hands at Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighed. He was too happy to see his boyfriend to deny him anything. "Okay, but don't make fun of me. It was meant to be for Valentine's Day."

Bringing his arms around to his front he presented the half-sewn love heart shaped eye patch. There were loose threads and it wasn't connected to the strap part properly but he knew Kurt would get the idea. Biting his lip he watched for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt gasped. He'd already been smiling but now it was one of those big, nearly-painful looking, sending-warm-fuzzies-all-over-his-body smiles. He brought his hands to his mouth and stared at the unfinished thing, his eyes actually _sparkling_. Blaine let out a shaky laugh.

"What do you think?"

Kurt moved his hands to brush his fingers over the fabric before composing himself.

"Blaine Anderson, this has got to be the single most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life."

Blaine couldn't help it; he was blushing. Grinning stupidly and scrunching up his face he said, "Yeah, well, I'd have no reason to make it if it wasn't for you, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt leaned down and pulled Blaine into a hug then, the eye patch lost between them. "I love you too." He withdrew slightly from the hug, enough for him to meet Blaine's eyes, "And with good reason – you do super adorable things like this." As he said it he looked down to where one of Blaine's hands held the eye patch (the other warm on the small of Kurt's back). Suddenly, Kurt gasped again. But this time it wasn't a good gasp.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!"

Blaine lifted up his injured finger, bringing it between them. "I'm not very good at sewing... or any kind of arts and craft."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, examining the tiny stab wound. "You got yourself rather badly. I think I have band aids in my bag. One second." Kurt got spritely off Blaine's lap and went to his bag which he had left next to the door. After a moment he returned, kneeling beside Blaine with not only a band aid but disinfectant too. Blaine raised his eyebrows at that, pretty sure it wasn't necessary, but he knew there would be no arguing with Kurt on this one.

"Pass me a tissue?" said Kurt, gesturing to the box on Blaine's desk.

He obliged, continuing to watch Kurt as he carefully tended his finger. He couldn't help but smile at how seriously Kurt took the miniature wound and how ridiculously good he was at taking care of people.

Once the band aid was wrapped snugly around Blaine's finger Kurt gave it a quick kiss and stood up, taking the love heart eye patch from Blaine's lap. "Hmmmm," Kurt hummed, turning it over in his hands, "I can help you finish it up if you like. I can't have my Valentine suffering from blood loss from all the pricks in his fingers."

Blaine watches Kurt as he looks over the eye patch and then reaches for the needle and thread on the desk, humming quietly to himself. Eventually Kurt notices Blaine's silence and looks to him, their eyes meeting for the millionth time.

"I've missed you," Blaine says.

Something in Kurt softens and his shoulders drop a little with loss of tension he hadn't known was there. Kurt just sighs happily and replies, "I've missed you more. Now, come on, we've got to finishes this thing because I don't care if it's not Valentine's Day yet, I want to see you wearing it _now_."

Blaine nods, but he pulls Kurt back into his lap by his hips with a growl of, "Kisses first."


End file.
